1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock assembly for use on luggage, bags, suitcases and the like.
2. Prior Art
There are known numerous lock devices of this character which have various component parts built in a lock housing. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 34-5398 discloses a lock comprising a housing accommodating therein a locking member with a latch and a sliding member, the locking member being held in place by a helical spring, a cover fitted over the housing and a finger provided on the cover and slidably engaged with the sliding member. The lock member and the sliding member may be put in place relatively easily by pushing them into the housing, but the use of such helical spring makes the assembly of the lock somewhat tedious and time-consuming.
Another prior art lock is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-37993 which is similar to the above described prior device in that a lock member and a latch are biased in place within a housing by a helical spring. This lock further includes a guide box mounted on the housing and a knob attached to the guide box. Its various lock components are not fit for assembly by automation.
Since both of the above prior art lock devices consist of a box-like housing in which lock component parts are preset, it is often necessary to change the designs or ornaments of the housing to be compatible with an article such as a bag to which the lock is secured, involving relatively costly small lot production coupled with the fact that most of the prior locks are fabricated by press and hence have limited ornamental sophistication.